The trust gained on a warpath
by Skymin
Summary: With Korra getting her bending back, her life was now complete. It was time to help Lin and maybe gain something more important than her trust. /Oneshot /Based on the events in the season finale.


**Hello there, it's my first time writing a story that's not Tekken related so I hope I was able to get the feel of the LoK. It's my take on what happened at the end of the 12th episode since I wasn't completelly happy with how Lin was pushed back for the rest of the show. I really do hope it's a story worth your time and if you read it - please send me a review as well. **

* * *

The avatar Korra, now had restored connection to the other elements and her spiritual self. She was truly worth calling her title she grew up to and on top of that, she found love too. After all of the tiring events she's been through it was only fair for her to rest in Mako's arms and share the good news with her friends.

Rushing on top of her polarbeardog Naga, she felt the teenager's body pressing against her back and firmly holding her so he wouldn't slip out as they raced through the snowy hills. Things were perfect now. She felt like a child again where everything went on her will.

The fear of Amon, wherever he was, wasn't here anymore. The doubt, the self-pity were gone too. She didn't think about Asami as well. Assuming Mako made up his mind, she wouldn't have to deal with the firebender's past lover.

The way back to the temple appeared to take only a while, now that she wasn't broken inside anymore, running away from the rest of the world. She slid peacefully from the Naga's back and ended up in Mako's arms again who appeared to catch her, wanting to be as close with her as it was possible.

'Good girl Naga. Now you can rest.', she stroked her pet's head and walked right into the building, pulling out one of the most radiant smiles she ever had.

'Korra-', Tenzin rushed to her, leaving Pema's side for the moment, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, Tenzin, I'm alright. I've never felt that happy.', the girl nodded and quickly glanced at the rest of the people who gathered around her.

'But how-', he gasped with astonishment.

Katara who's been silent for all the time, mirrored Korra's expression and put her hands behind her back in a content feeling.

'My bending has been restored completely. Thanks to Aang.', excited she threw a small show, including all of the elements that were presumed to be cut off by Amon's energybending.

With everyone letting out sounds of surprise and wonder, she felt more like herself. Also looking at the glittering jets of water, flying rocks from the floor and flame tongues that all came from her hands made her really proud. She's been working hard to master all of them while still looking forward to her airbending training.

'I'm so glad to hear that.', the acolyte placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled proudly at her.

'We're so happy for you.', Korra's parents stepped on to give their daughter a hug that she deserved.

They had no courage to cuddle her after the final battle with the Equailists, fearing they might make her feel they're pitying her rather than supporting.

'Thanks mom, dad.', she mumbled and nuzzled her forehead against their warm clothes.

The airbending kids jumped in excitement, trying not to wake up Meelo and Rohan who were napping at the moment. Bolin clapped his hands and hugged Asami who was standing next to him out of a pure happiness making her blush for all of sudden.

There was only thing that seemed not right. Glancing around the room, the avatar noticed that the former chief of the police, Lin Beifong, was missing.

'Where's Beifong?', she asked when she freed from the affectionate reunion with her parents.

Tenzin lowered his head and wandered his sight away from her. He realized that he forgot to tell Korra about the bravery outstand of the former chief.

'She left a few minutes ago.', the man calmly answered and for some reason, looked in the direction of Pema and the kids, being grateful to see them all safe and sound.

'But why are you all so sad? Something happened?', the water tribe girl furrowed.

'Lin was shortly captured after we left our island. Amon… Took her bending away after she tried to give us a clear escape.'

Korra's eyes widened. 'No… It can't be…'

For all this time, the woman didn't even mention a word, nor suggested something was off. But there was no way she didn't feel pain inside. She probably decided that her feelings were irrelevant to the tragedy that touched the young avatar.

Clenching her fists, the girl sighed in resignation and looked away.

'I wouldn't grieve over this. Since you reunited with your spiritual self, you have the power to restore her bending.', Katara said and a calm smile welcomed her wrinkled face.

'Are you serious? She's gonna be alright?'

'I'm sure of it. You're the avatar.', the elderly nodded and the soothing expression, calmed the girl down.

Believing her words, Korra quickly ran out in order to find Lin. 'I'm gonna look for her.'

Mako reluctantly stepped out the door, making space for her. He wanted to spend more time with her but he knew it was her duty as the avatar to help people in need.

* * *

Lin was standing outside the entrance gate, quite away from the compound so nobody would disturb her. It was one of the rare times where Beifong wished her strict, yet loving mother was still there. So she would listen to her and give her courage to stand on her feet again to not worry over the split milk.

But she was left alone. There was nobody she could ran to. No shoulder to rest on and no lap to cry at. The strong need to watch over the city was enough to drown out the selfish feelings after Toph passed away. She lived to protect the citizens and to serve justice with her metalbending officers that were close to her like her own family.

With them gone, she no longer had a team to rely on. Even if she was offered to be the chief of the police again, how could she face Saikhan and tell him that her bending was gone. Something that defined her was taken away from her. She was well aware that without her ability to bend, she was just a middle-aged woman. No fighting skills would take her to the same level as she used to be when fighting the criminalists.

She grit her teeth upon the hopeless feeling and stomped the ground still believing that maybe it would move under her feet. But nothing like that happened. The earth wouldn't even bulge nor she could sense the vibrations anymore.

She trembled, fighting with an urge to cry or to beat the rock until it decides to move or until she breaks her knuckles.

Korra found her at the wit's end and slowly approached the woman, still not knowing how to start the conversation. She had in mind their first meeting. She knew that even when Lin was being friendly she could sound quite abrasive too.

'Chief Beifong..?', she politely asked and stood behind her back.

'I'm no longer a chief, you don't have to address me like that.', the woman murmured trying to put herself together.

'Right. So uh… I…Well…'

'I'm sorry for your loss, kid. It shouldn't have happened to you.', the former earthbender turned at her.

Only now she realized how Lin appeared to be sad and relatively quiet. Being a shadow of her earlier self. It was the same face that Tahno gave her when they briefly meet after his waterbending was taken away.

'I know. Tenzin told me about what happened. I'm sorry I didn't know until now. Maybe I wouldn't act so arrogant in front of you if I only knew-'

'Forget it. It's not a big deal.', Beifong sighed and pocketed her hands into her warm coat, feeling slightly cold, 'Besides I don't like people tiptoeing around me. '

Korra nodded upon the statement and her interest retrieved to the footprints on the snow.

'We should probably get back. It's getting cold.', the woman stiffened her shoulders to make the collar pop up, covering her neck better.

'Wait. There's something I need to tell you.', the girl stopped her by catching her arm lightly, 'First of I really wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Without your help it wouldn't be possible to stop Amon.'

'Don't thank me. I was just doing my job.', Lin roughly answered, 'Now that everything's over. Republic city doesn't need me anymore.'

'Don't say that! You're a part of our team.'

Beifong winced upon hearing the last word and freed her arm from Korra's grasp.

'If you're saying that because you want to make me feel better, then keep it to yourself.', she bitterly replied.

'No, I'm saying this because you're my friend!'

The woman snapped her head at the avatar. She didn't expect that.

'Besides… I've wanted to tell you that I restored the connection to the other elements when I was outside. Thanks to the Aang's spirit. Katara said I should be able to bring back your bending.', the girl frowned.

Lin eased up her shocked expression and slowly hung her head down when Korra broke the eye contact with her. She's going to get her bending back? She's going to have a purpose in her life again?

She didn't even notice when her eyes welled up with small tears. Before they managed to escape her eyelids, she quickly rubbed them off and looked at her.

'So… Yeah. I think we should go now. We have to get prepared for getting your bending back.', the avatar awkwardly smiled and studied the snow again.

Seeing someone though like Beifong nearly breaking up crying wasn't comfortable. But knowing these were the tears of joy she didn't mind.

Not getting any kind of response, the girl slightly fidgeted,'Uh… Chi- I mean- Miss Bei-'

'It's Lin to friends. ', Lin's mouth corners curled up in a heartwarming smirk before moving on.

Korra blinked in surprise. Not wanting to be left behind, she mirrored the confident expression and walked next to her new friend. It'd take her some time to adapt to the newfound situation or to get guts to call the woman by her first name. But this was nothing compared to gaining her trust on a warpath.


End file.
